The present invention is an improvement over the present inventor's prior use plug as represented by U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,978 which is incorporated herein by reference thereto. The present invention relates in general to fusing in connection with electrical devices, and pertains, more particularly to a combination plug and fuse holder whereby a fuse connection is provided between one of the prongs of the plug and one conductor of an electrical cord. Preferably, the present invention is embodied in a single integral unit preferably constructed of a fire retardant plastic and having a means whereby a spare fuse may be stored within the plug out of electrical contact with the electrical cord.
There have been recent requirements for the use of a fuse directly in connection with certain electrical appliances such as the requirement for fusing a Christmas light string. The usual technique for incorporating the fuse is to provide a separate fuse and associated holder connected into the electrical cord at some position along its length. However, this arrangement usually makes it relatively difficult to provide for replacement of the fuse in an easy manner. In addition, it fails to provide any means for retaining a replacement fuse in close proximity to the fuse holder so that the replacement fuse is at hand when it is needed.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a combination fuse holder and plug preferably provided in an integral unit and wherein the fuse is very simple to replace without requiring the disconnection of any parts.
Among other objects of the present invention is the object of providing a fuse plug in which the assembly of the fuse on the cord is facilitated at a low cost without requiring wire stripping or notching and wherein the possibility of live ends of the cord touching is prevented. In accordance with this invention the electrical cord is cut with one conductor longer than the other and is placed into the housing in a channel designed to accommodate a cord so cut but without requiring any stripping or notching to expose the wire therein.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a combination plug and fuse holder which enables the ready addition of fuse protection to existing equipment or appliances virtually without the use of any tools. If an appliance or equipment is only provided with the usual plug and it is desired to provide fuse protection, then the combination plug and fuse holder of this invention may readily be substituted in place for the conventional plug. This provides the dual operation of a plug and a fuse with the incorporation of a single unit to the electrical cord.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a fusing arrangement for an electrical cord in which fuse replacement is permitted only when the unit is unplugged from an electrical outlet and in which provision is made for storing a replacement fuse in a manner which is convenient and readily available. Furthermore, in accordance with this invention, the fuse can be replaced without disturbing any electrical contact points to the wire.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a combination fuse holder and plug as an integral unit in which the electrical cord is not easily disengagable with the housing and wherein the housing includes a provision for storage of a replacement fuse out of electrical contact with the cord.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a combination fuse holder and plug that is preferably in a single unit thus eliminating any separate two-piece unit. This is accomplished by making the end connector or plug embodied in a housing that also forms a fuse holder.